La más guapa de todas
by Marinuqui
Summary: Porque para Ron Weasley, Hermione Granger era la más guapa de todas las chicas que había conocido. Esta historia participa en el "Reto: Primer beso" del foro "Ronmione Pride".


** Esta historia participa en el "Reto: Primer beso" del foro "Ronmione Pride".**

Se aferró a su almohada con firmeza. Cerró los ojos con cuidado, aun sintiendo las lágrimas en sus pómulos. Se quedó quieta, sin inmutarse tan siquiera por ese aire que se había adentrado en la tienda para al final, hacer que se estremeciese de puro congelamiento. Pensaba, sin poder dormir, en todo lo que había acontecido en aquellos últimos días. Y esa noche, esa misma noche, había vuelto él. Y aunque le estaba odiando en ese mismo momento por lo que les había hecho, era cierto que al fin, su corazón latía con tranquilidad

Su pelirrojo estaba allí, con ella, a tan solo unos metros de distancia. Podría levantarse, acercarse a él para abrazarle. Para no dejarle escapar…Pero no se veía capaz. El orgullo podía con ella. Y su temor de parecer vulnerable. Porque para ella siempre había sido así. ¿Cómo podría explicar el abrazo? ¿Qué le echaba de menos? Era verdad, pero así solo dejaría entre ver sus sentimientos, puros y sinceros hacia él

No podía ni siquiera engañarse así misma. Le quería. Era ese chico tontorrón que le sacaba de quicio. El que era un buen amigo, capaz de todo por ello. El que la hacía reír en la escuela, en medio de la sala común. ¿Cómo había llegado a todo aquello? Se sentía triste y un poco estúpida. Quería huir de ese sentimiento que la perseguía, que la llevaba por el camino de la amargura, del dolor… Y encima, no le parecía ofrecer mucha felicidad. ¿Qué felicidad, si era solamente su amiga?

Se acurrucó más, ocultando su rostro entre las sábanas blancas. Suspiró. No encontraba muchos motivos para poder sonreír, aparte de que él estaba allí, bajo el mismo techo que ellos dos. No le había perdido. Y eso, después de todo, le reconfortaba un poquito. Pero solo un poquito

Se estremeció. Alguien se había levantado. Seguramente sería Harry. Sabía que le estaba mintiendo descaradamente en muchas cuestiones, pero no tenía ya ganas de replicarle, de parecer una madre detrás de él. Era adulto. Sabía lo que hacía, aunque se moría por darle una reprimenda. Así era ella. Una mujer capaz de señalar las malas acciones y, a veces, las suyas propias. Pero no parecía ser cuando vio que la sombra se acercaba a su propia cama.

¿Sería un extraño? El temor se apoderó de su cuerpo, y tomó la varita que tenía oculta debajo de la colcha. Si era alguien que resultaría peligroso, no dudaría en atacar con todas las consecuencias. Sin embargo, percibió como se sentaba a la orilla de su cama, con cuidado, con esmero para no despertarla. No abrió los ojos en ni un solo momento. No quería saber lo que estaría a punto de ocurrir en unos segundos. Sin embargo, no pudo evitar estremecerse al sentir una mano deslizarse por su rostro

Su piel era suave, igual que la de la persona que se situaba a tan poca distancia de ella. Sabría reconocer quien era con tan sólo un roce etéreo, y no una constante que provocaba el latir de su corazón, que procuraba ir en silencio para no ser descubierta. Le hubiese gustado sonreír al percibir ese amor puro por parte de él al acariciarla. Porque era él, uno de sus mejores amigos, el que estaba a su lado, posando sus dedos por su rostro. Quería suspirar. Quería dejar claro que le gustaba aquello, pero la confusión le hacía permanecer en silencio, callada, ansiosa de saber que sucedería a continuación

-Perdóname, Hermione-Pronunció de repente con tono suave-Perdóname por lo que te he hecho…

Se quedó de nuevo en silencio, sospesando las palabras que quería pronunciar para ella. Se giró, dándole la espalda y suspirando, ocultando su rostro entre sus manos, sintiendo una especie de dolor por todo lo que había sucedido allí. Tragó saliva, levantando su mentón. Quería explicarle demasiadas cuestiones. Tantas que eran innumerables en su mente. Pero no por ello iba a arrepentirse de ello, de comenzar a hablar

-Creo que cometí un error al haberte dejado llorando cuando me pedías que volviese-Tragó saliva. Ella tembló-Soy un cobarde. Y entiendo que por ello vayas a dejar de ser mi amiga…-Dudó de proseguir-Ahora estás durmiendo, y es cuando solo me veo capaz de hablar…Capaz de ser valiente. A sabiendas de que tú no me vas a escuchar… ¿Sabes? Eres muy importante para mí

"Creo que, pese a todo lo que hemos vivido, hasta entonces, lo he sido yo para ti.-Hizo una pausa, riendo ante los recuerdos-Aún me acuerdo de cómo nos conocimos…Si te soy sincero, creo que eras la niña más insolente que había conocido en mi vida-Se encogió de hombros-Ahora me dirías que si en esa época sabía que eras una chica-Ella también sonrió disimuladamente ante esa mención-La chica más mandona y prepotente que había conocido…Y la más guapa de todas"

Él mismo se sonrojó, aunque el rubor de ella era más intenso. Se ocultó más contra la almohada, y sus labios se tornearon en una sonrisa todavía más intensa. Ron se quedó de nuevo en silencio, intentando buscar la mejor manera de proseguir. Bajó la cabeza, y entonces, Hermione se giró en la misma cama, mirándole con esos ojos de tonalidad miel tan intensos. Le brillaban con fuerza ante las palabras del que era su mejor amigo. Del que era el amor de su vida. Al que le entregaría su corazón si pudiese. Y lo haría si lo que estaba sucediendo al final era verdad

"No me arrepiento de nuestro principio, porque fue el que marcó nuestra amistad. Lo que hizo que nos uniésemos, ¿sabes? O que nos correspondiésemos mutuamente. Creo que molestarte era la única escusa que tenía…Y cuando fuiste mi amiga, todo eso dejó de tener importancia. Cuando te petrificaron, yo…Debo admitir que me asusté mucho. Me asusté de perderte por primera vez. Y también fue cuando sentí algo extraño al verte allí, tumbada, en medio de la enfermería. Con tus labios entre abiertos. Creo que fue la primera vez que me fijé en ellos. A sabiendas de que eso significaba algo que me podía. Era un crío, Hermione, pero entonces ya supe que algo me sucedía. Quizás algo distinto de lo que nunca hubiese sentido-Sonrió un poco, cerrando los ojos"

Ella le seguía observando desde la oscuridad, aunque no pudo evitar sentarse sin que él lo notase. Se apoyó un poco sobre la almohada, sin poder evitar sonreír por ello. Sonreír por esas palabras que tenían tanto sentimiento para ella. Y le sorprendía de que Ron estuviese allí, a tan solo un centímetro de ella, indicándole cosas que nunca se hubiese imaginado. Su amor incrementaba con cada segundo. Y el deseo de besarle también… ¡Tenía tantas ganas de saborearle, y no dejarle marchar de nuevo!

"Ya…Después…Creo que fue un cúmulo de cosas. El paso a ser distintas personas. Luego tu belleza incrementó, y llamabas la atención de los chicos. Debo admitir que al principio, creía que solo te quería proteger como a una hermana. Como si fueses Ginny. Pero siempre tuve dos inquietudes en mi vida. Dos tan simples como complejas para mí. Una de ellas, era lo que había sucedido con Viktor Krum. Y mis miedos me los confirmó mi propia hermana-Hermione frunció el ceño, sin entender bien-Que te besaste con el búlgaro. Y debo admitirlo. En ese momento, se me rompió el corazón…Y de esto es de lo que me arrepiento-Hizo una pausa, para tragar saliva-Salí con Lavender por eso…Porque yo estaba celoso de que…Hubieses tenido alguna relación que otra con Krum

Luego, la posibilidad de que pudiese surgir algo con Harry. Él es perfecto. Y no te ha fallado en ningún solo momento. Ni te ha hecho llorar nunca, ni siquiera siendo borde. Solamente he sido yo quien te ha causado dolor. Y es lo que más me duele. Porque…Yo te quiero, Hermione, pero te he fallado. Y sé que nunca llegarías a sentir lo mismo que yo porque…"

Pero antes de que pudiese hablar, sintió unas manos rodear su cuerpo, y como una persona se abrazaba a él con fuerza, besando el lóbulo del chico con cuidado. Nunca se hubiese imaginado en esa situación. Incluso al pensarlo, se reprendió. Pero ya no importaba. Solo quedaba seguir con ese juego. Seguir con el juego del amor. Su lengua se deslizó por las curvaturas de la oreja, y él cerró los ojos, soltando un gemido suave. Ella no pudo evitar sonreír por ello, acariciándole además el pecho, que le hacía sentir una corriente eléctrica por todo su cuerpo. Y eso que solo estaba jugueteando con la prenda superior.

Y ese fuego de su corazón se encendió. Quería mucho más que eso, pero no podría proseguir. No debía. Se detuvo, observando el perfil de su rostro, debido a que había girado su cabeza. La miraba de soslayo, sin poder creer lo que estaba sucediendo

-Yo también te quiero, Ron

Y cuando se giró por completo, como para confirmar todo aquello, no pudo hablar. Fue solo un segundo. Cuando abrió los ojos, pudo ver como los labios de Hermione se hallaban entre abiertos. Los dos respirando fuertemente. El rubor apoderándose de sus mejillas… ¡Se habían besado! Y antes de que ella pudiese también decir algo, se estaban volviendo a besar…

OOoOoO

Harry dejó el periódico sobre la mesa. Todo se estaba complicando más de lo debido. Ron seguía con su desayuno, mirando disimuladamente a la castaña, quien le correspondía al gesto con cierto encanto, y algún que otro sonrojo por parte de ambos. Harry intercaló la mirada entre los dos, y carraspeó, riendo disimuladamente. La muchacha se percató de ese gesto. Se le veía de buen humor al azabache, por lo que decidió poder tocar el tema con delicadeza

-Harry…Quería comentarte algo-Todos se quedaron en silencio, esperando que ella prosiguiese-Pero antes de nada, me gustaría que no te lo tomases a mal

-¿A mal? ¡Por supuesto que no!-Rio, dejando las cosas a un lado-Creía que nunca me lo dirías…Y me estaba empezando a preocupar. ¡No pensé que fueses tan lenta, Hermione!

-Yo…Yo…-Carraspeó, azorada por las palabras de su mejor amigo-Solamente no quería importunarte

-¿Importunarme? ¿A mí? Deliras, Herms… ¡Si ya lo sabía!-Aclaró con cierto toque de buen humor

-¿Ah sí?-Inquirió ella más relajada-Me alegra de que sea así. No quería que hubiese una pelea entre nosotros por esto, Harry…

-¿Pelea? ¡Si me alegro por ti, Hermione! De verdad-Sonreía, sincero

-¿Por mí? ¿De qué me estás hablando?-Quiso saber ella, bastante perdida en la conversación. Él también parecía confundido

-¿De qué estás hablando tú?

-De lo de tus pesadillas por lo de la marca, Harry… ¡¿De qué sino?!-Interrogó ella con exasperación

-No…Nada…-Dejó caer un poco, ladeando la cabeza-No he tenido ninguna pesadilla…

-Te he visto la mayoría de las noches. No me mientras, Harry…

-¿Y qué tal has pasado tú la noche, Herms?-Preguntó como si nada

-¿Yo? Pues muy bien…-Contestó con algo de molestia en su tono de voz. Harry rio un poco, levantándose de la mesa y dirigiendo una mirada furtiva a su mejor amigo

-Por cierto… ¿Cuándo pensaban decirme que estaban saliendo juntos?

-¿Qué?-Cuestionaron los dos aludidos, incrédulos por la pregunta de su mejor amigo

Sin embargo, este salió sin responder siquiera. Los dos se miraron entonces, y sonrojados, apartaron sus pupilas, como si eso acallase a sus corazones. Sin embargo, los impulsos, las acciones y el amor podían con todo aquello, y no les impidió que sus manos se uniesen con fuerza. Y cuando eso sucedió, sonrieron. Porque se querían, y eso tampoco era una gran novedad. Ni siquiera para ellos…


End file.
